The Story of Carson
by Kittykoma
Summary: A great and powerful Phantom Thief lurks the streets of the city of Marksmen. Her name is Carson, the military knows her as the Jinx Alchemist. The military was running out of people who were willing skilled enough to fight with her. Until Fullmetal came.


"Extra, Extra, read all about it! Phantom thief, Carson steels priceless diamond- Extra, Extra!" a young paper boy shouted to the crowd "I'll take one" a girl said she was in an innocent light blue dress that matched the color of her eyes, perfectly. She had dark brown hair tied up it a white ribbon. The boy stared in awe at her and handed her a newspaper. She smiled and gave the boy a nickel. She patted the boys head and walked off into the hurrying crowd . She was known as the towns beauty, she a young, smart, beautiful and was very kind. As she walked, every passing man -young and old, looking back at her. She went into her apartment and put the groceries on the table. She made herself a cup of coffee and read the head line. She grinned "We'll looks like my work is news-worthy Toby" she looked over to see a small black cat on her bed. The cat looked up at her with green eyes that shined like emeralds and meowed. She read the story about the unstoppable phantom thief and how the military is coming in. "Hmm I wonder how long it will take for them to send a state alchemist." She said to herself and took another sip out of her coffee.

The next month:

"Extra, Extra read all about it phantom thief defeats best state troops"

The woman took the paper and started read it while she was walking, not paying attention, she was about to cross the street while a truck came zooming by. She should have gotten ran over but luckily someone yanked her back and she fell back into their arms. She blinked stunned about what just happen. She looked up and saw a blonde, golden eye State alchemist hovering over her. "You need to pay more attention." He said as he stood her up. "You could have gotten yourself killed if I wasn't here" "Oh im sorry, sometimes when im reading I tend to ignore the world around me... thank you for saving my life" She replied softly. He shrugged "yeah what ever"

WHACK

"What the hell is your problem kid?"a man in the crowd yelled "Don't you know who she is!?!?"another man shouted.

"No! look im just here to stop that phantom thief." "Oh that Jinx Alchemist, Carson?" "yeah so if you don't mind..." "Wait." the girl said. The boy turned around to look at her. "Your Edward Elric, the, Fullmetal alchemist- aren't you?"

Surprised someone knew him in this small town, coldly shrugged again. "yeah who wants to know" "You better watch yourself kid." A man warned him. "Yeah. we don't appreciate it when a man doesn't treat a lady kindly." Another man said cracking him knuckles.

" Now, now it's alright gentlemen. I'm terrible sorry about that. Let me introduce myself, im Heather White.

"I've heard of you before, you see just moved here and well... do you have a place to stay tonight? Forgive me for being so curious." Ed looked at her, baffled. No one gave him that kind of respect before. "Uh... no" The girl's face light up "really? well I do own an extra room. It has two beds I'd be honored if the Edward Elric would use it." Ed scratched his head. "Uh... sure I guess my brother and I could stay there." "Oh that's right you have a brother don't you." Heather, already knew this. She had already met the to boys before. In fact they use to be good friends when they were kids. A metal suit of armor walked up to them standing behind Ed. "Al were gonna spend the night at her house" ed pointed to the girl, she smiled and waved. They went to her apartment she gave them a tour. Al saw the cat and started to play with it. Emma showed Ed their room "well here it is I hope you'll be ok in here" "Yeah we've been in worse places" the girl smiled and walked away I'll be in the kitchen making lunch if you need me what would you like?" "A sandwich would be great luckily she had some and made ed his sandwich and she had a salad. "so what do you know about this 'Carson'" "well nothing really that no one else knows she only comes out at night and she steal priceless jewels and paintings from museums. No one has been able to catch her, apparently she uses alchemy to escape" "hmm really" ed said with his mouth full.

Later that night:

"Ok we have to go and stand guard for that museum on the water ok? Don't wait up" The girl waved good bye and smiled at the to guys "I hope you catch her" They boys waved and shut the door. As soon as the door shut the girl grinned. she went in her room and opened a hidden door in her closet it was a black suit. It was a short dress with long big sleeves one side was cut sleeved by the elbow and the re-attached by a diamond, it had a turtle neck and a diamond cased utility belt. There were also a pair of knee high black boots and a black mask. The girl took off her brown wig and threw it to the ground revealing long blonde hair, the girl still grinning changed into that and went to the museum. The girl snuck past security and ran into the art gallery were there was a large picture made by a famous artist that was worth millions hung quietly. the girl walked over smiling she grabbed the picture and walked off "Pshh, some state alchemist" just then the light were on and there was Ed and Al. "And some phantom thief you are, put the picture down your coming with us Carson." Ed shouted. The girl looked down and smirked and started to laugh. "You honestly think im gonna give up just like that? I don't care how demanding you sound or how cute you are, I'm Carson The Jinx Alchemist, the only way ill surrender is if you catch me" with that she winked at them and ran off. Ed and Al started to chase after her. Then they got to a three way hall way. The girl stopped turned around and grinned "later fullmetal pip-squeak!" "WHO YOU CALLING PIP-SQUEAK!!" Ed screamed. Then the girl took a case out of her belt that was full of dust she pored on the floor clapped her hands and transmuted the dust into a smoke screen. Ed and Al stopped and looked around they couldn't see anything the they heard another clap and bolts of electricity came flying out from all directions, while Ed and Al dodged the bolts, the girl ran off and escaped. After the smoke screen was gone Ed and Al went reported what happened and headed back to the girls house. They went into the girls room and she was fast asleep, they then walked out of her room an into theirs. The girl looked up and sighed she pulled the covers off of her, she was still wearing her Carson outfit.

The next morning:

The girl woke them up with the smell of breakfast. "So... did you catch Carson?" "No she got away" Ed said with his mouth full of Eggs. "Oh im sorry, I bet you get her tonight" "Tonight?" ed said confused "Yeah didn't you hear?" she handed him the daily news paper. The head line said "Phantom theft outwit Fullmetal Alchemist, Says he's going DOWN!" Ed read the paper "Yeah like that's ever gonna happen" After breakfast the girl left to go shopping and Al left to send a letter to Winry."I'll be back later" she said. A few minutes after she left, Carson (she) knocked on the window. Ed turned and ran to the window, opened it and poked his head out. There on the apartment across them (which was really close) was the blonde, pig tailed, black masked phantom theft alchemist sitting with one leg over the other on the roof. "Hey fullmetal how's it going?" "YOU!" ed glared. Carson smiled "the one and only honey" she winked and buffed her finger nails on her shirt. "So did you get my message in the paper?" Ed glared at her "I guess you did, anyway i just wanted to wish you luck. You'll need it trying to catch me" "trust me you'll be the one who needs the luck" with that he clapped his hands and the windowsill surrounded Carson and pulled her in to Ed. "Well done Mr. Elric there's just one thing you for got" "Oh yeah what's that" "im tricky and flirty" with that she kissed ed. Ed shocked had no idea what happened. Carson then put her hands on his shoulders and flipped over him and landed quietly by the door. "Later fullmetal shrimp" Ed snapped out of it and ran after her but she already had a head start. He ran out side and saw her on top of another roof she smiled, saluted him and ran off. Ed pissed off, stormed inside and sulked. A few minutes later Al came back "Hi brother im back" "great.." "what's wrong" "Carson come in here and I couldn't catch her." "ooohh". The door opened and the girl came in "hi im back anything happen while I was gone" "Carson came here and brother couldn't get her" "oh im sorry Ed" "where are your bags?" "bags?" "yeah didn't you say you were going shopping?" "Ooh bags, it's a funny story I got to my favorite store and I realized I for got my purse" Ed didn't believe her but just ignored it. "Well hopefully she'll be in the museum tonight.

that night:

Carson walked into the museum and went to the jewelry section where there was a huge diamond in the middle of the room. She walked over and got the feeling someone else was there, she ignored it and cut threw the glass and took the diamond. She was walking away when Ed transmuted the floor blocking the exits she turned around to find Ed right in front of her, she smiled "you think that's gonna hold me back, for a smart guy your really dumb" Ed transmuted his automail into a blade "And for a phantom thief your not that secretive, I know who you are" "Oh really and who might I be?" he charged and she slipped away and ran off with the jewel. Ed transmuted the floor Carson lost her footing and landed in Al's arm's. Emma tried to get out but Al was holding on too tight. "I told you i know who you are, your Heather White" "Pshhh, yeah right you have no clue who I am" Ed walked over to her and took off her mask. Ed was stunned on who it was. "Emma?" "yes...?" "Al put her down" Ed commanded. Al did and Ed grabbed Emma by the arms "Emma why are you doing this?" Emma said nothing and looked away. He shook her and said it again. "ANSWER ME EMMA!" he yelled "because I liked it, it was fun! Ok it may not be the greatest answer but it the truth" Emma snapped back with a serious look on her face. Ed looked surprised on how serious she looked, he knew Emma as a fun, happy girl but that was 3 years ago when they were both 12, now they were 15. Emma looked away again trying not to blush as she just realized how close she and Ed were. Ed realized too and started to turn red. "tell yah what, I wont send you to jail, as long as you come with me and Al back to central" she agreed and they took the train to central, Ed reported that he chased Carson out of town and caught her in the next town and sent her to that towns prison. When they got to central they reported what 'happened'. Roy knew all along what happened and decided to keep it their little secret as long as Emma stayed with Ed and Al and she agreed. Roy also gave Emma a new name because well the Jinx Alchemist wouldn't be liked in the military very well

Later that night:

Ed walks into Emma's room seeing that she's sitting on her bed and gazing out into the large window. "hey Em' you give back all that stuff you stole?" Ed said leaning on the door way. Emma turned just realizing that he was there, she smiled and nodded. Ed walked in and at next to her she was holding a box that had her Carson outfit in it. He put his hand on the box."I'm glade you gave in" Emma raised an eye brow, ed looked down apparently he moved his hand off the box and on to Emma's leg. He blushed and yanked his hand off the leg and rubbed the back of his head, Emma giggled and ed turned a brighter red. "Uh so... earlier today... uh that kiss..." "A distraction" Emma answered before ed even finished his sentence. "Oh, ok good that's what I thought, I was just making sure, cuz well you know, and I was just wondering" Emma laughed at Ed who was stumbling over his own words. Ed blushed a little and smiled. Emma smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek and got up and walked to the door. "Wait, what was that?" "Carson never gives away secrets." She said playfully. Ed smiled and got up off the bed. Emma winked and quickly turned around and left the room to go to the mess hall, and ed slowly followed.


End file.
